


Horizon

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [28]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Any Era, Developing Relationship, Drabble and a Half, Fantasy, M/M, Present Tense, Slice of Life, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Angels are real if you know where to look





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Day #28: Sky

Perched on the edge of the rooftop, Race stares into the setting sun, his wings a stark black against the vivid oranges and reds. A gentle breeze passes through and he breathes in, ready to step off the edge into welcoming sky. In the clouds, the world fades away, the city a speck in the back of Race’s mind.

“Thought we were going together.”

A flap of wings breaks Race from his thoughts and he turns towards Spot landing on the edge next to him. His pale wings brush again Race’s before he pulls them in, a small grin on his face. 

“You were taking too long,” Race teases, keeping his wings spread. 

His fingers itch to bury themselves within Spot’s feathers, but Spot keeps his wings tight against his body and Race frowns a little. 

“After.” Holding out his hand, Spot waits expectantly until Race grabs onto it, a small sigh of content leaving the Manhattan boy. 

Nodding, Race lets Spot lead them off the roof first and the two fall for just a mere second before their wings snap open, the evening breeze lifting them into the sky. 

There are others in the distance, but Spot and Race head their own way, hands intertwined as they breathe in the air unspoiled by the dust of the roads below.

**Author's Note:**

> i...love???? wing fics did u know
> 
> i really want to write more on this, but i have no ideas pls send me some
> 
> [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
